pangkuanmu
by lemousse
Summary: Lap\noun\ ˈlap\ pangkuan. Tempatku berbaring dan merindu, dengan sentuhan jari-jemarimu diantara ruas rambutku. Pangkuanmu—adalah tempat favoritku melepas penat dan ragu. "Sleep well, Joonie bunny,"/ tags (*): sulay au, attempt at fluff.


**disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Though, the plot is mine.  
**

 **pairing:** suhoxlay; cheesy; bxb; canon; littleshits!sekai; yixing pulang beybeeeeeh

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Lap**

* * *

.

.

Helaan nafas berat itu mengudara begitu saja, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Ia menutup daun pintu dengan punggungnya, kemudian menekan password sehingga pintu pun dapat terkunci secara otomatis. Begitu tubuhnya telah sempurna masuk ke dalam, netranya langsung disambut oleh pemandangan ruang tamu _dorm_ yang remang dan senyap. Sofa-sofa tak berpenghuni, televisi tak menyala dan lampu-lampu kecil memantulkan cahaya samar- samar.

Sekali lagi helaan nafas itu lepas, dengan satu tangan terselip ke saku _jeans_ yang membalut kaki, sementara satu tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk menangkup tengkuk. Jari-jari itu membuat gerakan memijat, menekan-nekan permukaan leher yang terasa kaku, sembari ia melangkah ke seberang ruangan, menuju pintu kayu paling ujung. Kamar pribadinya.

Begitu kunci telah terbuka, ia menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam ruangan. Keadaan kamarnya tak beda senyapnya dengan keadaan di ruang tamu tadi. Bedanya ruang kamarnya benar-benar tak diterangi seberkas cahaya apapun. Gelap gulita, tanpa setitik pun cahaya.

Tangan kirinya secara otomatis terulur, merambati dinding untuk menekan tombol lampu yang ia tahu berada tak jauh dari pintu. Sedetik kemudian cahaya yang berasal dari lampu menyirami dirinya dan seisi ruangan.

Junmyeon hampir menjerit ketakutan kala ia bisa menangkap sesosok familiar yang terduduk di ranjangnya.

Bisa ia rasakan jantungnya masih berdentum kuat karena adrenalin yang sempat menghinggap, nafasnya pun ikut-ikutan memburu karena keterkejutan barusan. Ia letakan telapak tangannya di dadanya, berkelakar dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Sial, Yixing. Kau menakutiku, tahu."

Sang _leader_ menutup mata sejenak, sementara ia berusaha menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang menggila. Bayangkan saja, tiba-tiba kau mendapati seseorang sudah terduduk di ranjang. Ia kembali membuka matanya kala ia mendengar Yixing terkekeh kecil, "Sejak kapan kau ada disini lagipula?" ia bertanya.

Dari seberang ruangan. Yixing tersenyum simpul, "Sejak dua jam yang lalu. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu," Ia mengusak rambutnya, senyumnya berubah canggung, "Sori ya, niatku ingin memberi suprise,"

Junmyeon menghela nafas, memberinya seulas senyum. Ia tak akan pernah bisa jengkel lama-lama kepada pria itu, "Tidak masalah, sungguh. Aku menyukai kejutanmu ini,"

Ia melihat Yixing melangkah mendekat ke arahnya, dan ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ada yang salah dari cara jalan pria Tiongkok itu.

Yixing tampak berjalan pincang. Melangkah dengan kaki kiri sedikit tertatih, terjinjit-jinjit.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanyanya, masih dengan kedua alis tebal yang membingkai, berkerut sedemikian rupa. Ekspresi khawatir kentara jelas membayang.

"Sebelum berangkat, aku agak sedikit terkilir di lokasi syuting. Tadi sih tidak apa apa, tapi ternyata sakitnya baru kerasa sekarang," ujar Yixing, sedikit mengernyit ketika ia mengatakannya. Kini ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Junmyeon _, cukup dekat_ —walau tidak sedekat yang diinginkan Junmyeon.

Di jarak ini, Junmyeon jadi bisa menghirup aroma yang cukup lama tak memanjakan indra penciuman. Kombinasi pas aroma citrus dan vanilla yang menguar memabukan. Aroma khas milik Yixing yang selalu membuatnya candu dan merindu.

Dan sekarang _ia disini_ , berada di hadapannya setelah sekian lama jarak Korea dan China harus memisahkan raga _. Ia disini_ , tersenyum dengan sebegitu indahnya, terbingkai lesung pipit nan ayu.

Di baliknya, ia masih bisa menangkap gurat-gurat lelah dan tatapan mata yang sayu. Ia yakin ia juga merefleksikan air muka yang tak jauh beda. Jujur saja, Junmyeon juga bisa merasakan rasa lelah mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Melihat salah satu _member-_ nya terluka, terlebih jika si _member-yang-terluka_ -ini adalah kekasih hati sendiri, naluri leader-nya langsung menyeruak. Joonmyeon secara otomatis berubah ke mode _mother-hen_. Kedua tangannya disampirkan di pinggul, mengomel. "Kalau begitu jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Apakah sakit sekali? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Kenapa juga kau memaksa berjalan? Kau ini. Nanti kalau tambah parah bagaima—"

"Hush, kau ini ya suka sekali ngomel ngomel," Yixing bersungut-sungut, sementara kedua tangannya mengenggam kerah kemeja abu-abu Junmyeon, "Terkadang kau itu bisa lebih cerewet dari Mama,"

"Kau memang harus dicereweti _, little sheep_ ," Junmyeon sengaja mencubit hidung bangirnya dengan gemas, merasa terhibur melihat bagaimana Yixing mengernyit tak suka dan mencebikan bibir bawahnya. "Nyatanya kau itu sering tidak memikirkan dirimu. Lebih mementingkan orang lain ketimbang diri sendiri. Terkadang aku mencintaimu sekaligus membencimu karena itu,"

Junmyeon menghela nafas, tapi ia sama sekali tak melepaskan sergapan tangannya di hidung Yixing, meski sang empu sudah memulai _tantrum_ , minta dilepaskan. "Lagipula ya, ini sudah tugasku sebagai pacarmu untuk mengingatkanmu tetap bertahan hidup. Makan, minum, tidur, atau menjagamu di saat kau sakit atau terluka. Siapa lagi yang akan mengingatkan kalau bukan aku, huh?"

Yixing memaksa Junmyeon untuk akhirnya melepaskan hidungnya. Ia mendengus kasar, "Kau bicara begitu padahal kau juga sering mengabaikan kesehatanmu. Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang. Tampak begitu lelah seperti zombie berjalan," kelakarnya sanksi.

"Wajar saja, aku kan baru selesai syuting seharian," Sang pemimpin mencoba membela diri.

Lidah Yixing berdecak, dengan sepasang mata menyipit penuh selidik, ia bertanya, "Sekarang aku tanya, apa kau bahkan sudah makan malam?"

" _Well,_ belum sih, tapi—"

"Nah kan," Yixing buru buru menyela, menghentikan beribu argumen yang hendak dilontarkan Junmyeon. Sama seperti sang kekasih, ia juga mulai mengomel. "Kebiasaan burukmu, suka sekali melupakan makan. Sadar tidak sih kau ini kelihatan lebih kurusan akhir-akhir ini? Aku tahu kau suka bekerja sangat keras, aku bangga padamu. Tapi jangan kau menyiksa tubuhmu, kalau sakit bagaimana? Kau akan membuat khawatir kami semua. Aku, member yang lain, manajer, dan tentunya fans yang sangat menyayangimu,"

Jari jemari Yixing yang panjang dan kurus terangkat, ujungnya menelusuri garis wajah Junmyeon dengan penuh khidmat. Sentuhan seringan kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi lebih intens. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua rahang Junmyeon dan ia usap-usap permukaan kulit yang nyaris tanpa cela itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Usapan Yixing di wajahnya mendobrak rasa hangat dan nyaman yang membuncah, hingga Junmyeon membiarkan dirinya terlarut, turut menutup kedua matanya dan menerima segala sentuhan penuh afeksi sang kekasih. Bisa saja ia biarkan dirinya terbuai hingga ia terbawa ke alam mimpi dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur, walau harus berada dalam posisi berdiri sekalipun. Mungkin karena sejatinya ia memang terlalu lelah, atau memang sentuhan Yixing yang sebegitu menenangkan raganya.

Melihat Junmyeon menikmati sentuhannya, sudut bibir Yixing mau tak mau ikut terangkat. "Aku buatkan makanan untukmu ya?" tawarnya dengan sedikit nada membujuk.

"Tidak usah," Ia menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih berada dalam dekap kedua telapak tangan Yixing, "Makannya besok saja. Aku tidak lapar. Aku mau langsung tidur saja. Aku lelah,"

"Kau yakin?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Yixing tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Junmyeon dan beralih meraih pergelangan tangan pria itu dan membawanya mendekat ke ranjang.

Sementara Junmyeon berdiri di sisi tempat tidur, Yixing naik ke kasur dan duduk di tengah-tengah dengan posisi kedua kaki diluruskan. Ia mendongak, lantas menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Suaranya sengaja dibuat mendayu, diiringi oleh seulas senyum.

"Sini, kemarilah. Tidurlah di pangkuanku,"

Junmyeon tak langsung menuruti. "Apa beban kepalaku nanti tidak akan membuat kakimu bertambah sakit?"

Yixing memutar mata, "Yang terkilir pergelangan kakiku, sedangkan kau kan berbaring di pahaku," Ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya, "Kemarilah. Tidak apa apa, _joonie bunny_. Kau kan sering menawarkan pangkuanmu ketika aku ingin tidur, sekarang biarlah aku yang menyediakan tempat bagimu beristirahat,"

Walau agak ragu, akhirnya Junmyeon menurut. Ia merangkak menuju ke tengah ranjang, kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang pemuda China. Beberapa kali ia membenahi posisi kepala, berusaha mencari kenyamanan di paha Yixing.

Seketika rasa nyaman itu menyeruak, bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat Yixing mengelus rambutnya, penuh afeksi dan hati-hati. Jari jari itu menari, menelusuri—bergerak kesana kemari dengan telaten, perlahan tapi pasti. Sesekali Yixing berikan pijatan lembut di ubun-ubunnya dengan intensi mereduksi rasa lelah yang kentara tengah melanda pria-nya.

Junmyeon tanpa sadar menutup matanya, dan mendesahkan nafas penuh makna. Tetapi yang terdengar paling dominan disana adalah kelegaaan. Rasanya menyenangkan, seolah berton-ton beban hidupnya hempas seketika.

Helaan nafasnya tadi rupanya mengundang Yixing yang masih mengelus rambutnya yang lembut serupa sutra. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak," gumamnya, masih dengan mata yang terpejam rapat, "Aku hanya merasa... bahagia,"

"Kenapa?"

Junmyeon yang tak sudi membuka kelopak matanya barang sedetik, tersenyum dengan sedikit menggoda, "Karena aku ada di pangkuanmu, di tempat paling nyaman dan membahagiakan. Bersama orang yang selama ini telah membahagiakan hidupku juga,"

Yixing mendenguskan tawa, " _Cheesy,"_

" _You know you love it, babe_ ,"

Ada saat ketika Yixing berganti menyisir rambutnya, ia jadi tak sengaja merasakan sensasi dingin logam yang bergesekan mengenai pelipisnya. Junmyeon tersenyum dalam diam, satu tangannya terjulur untuk mengenggam salah satu tangan yang sedari tadi sibuk memberikan usapan di surai mahkotanya. Tangan itu ia genggam, erat. Dan barulah ia akhirnya membuka mata. Mengamati kelima jari lentik Yixing, yang salah satunya tersemat sebuah cincin putih, sedikit berkilauan tersiram cahaya lampu. Cincin itu sudah melingkari jari manis Yixing semenjak 4 bulan yang lalu, kala Junmyeon akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meminta _selamanya._

"Pangkuanmu..." ia memulai, tersenyum tulus, "Pangkuanmu adalah tempat favoritku melepas penat,"

"Sebegitu besarnya kah kau menyukai pangkuanku?" Yixing tertawa, agak geli. "Lalu kenapa kau sok malu-malu ketika aku menawarkanmu untuk duduk di pangkuanku dulu?"

Kening Junmyeon berkerut. Pipinya menghangat, tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan sebuah dengusan. "Itu beda. Saat itu kau kan sengaja mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang. Aku tahu kau ingin membalas dendam karena aku melupakan anniversary kita,"

Yixing menggidikan bahu, "Yeah, tapi coba lihat sisi baiknya. Moment itu membuat _sulay shipper_ seantero jagad menggila,"

Bibir Junmyeon mengerucut, cemberut. "Tapi semenjak itu, mereka juga mulai mempertanyakan kemanly-anku,"

"Memang sejak kapan kau _manly_?"

" _Yixingggg~_ "

Pria Tiongkok itu mendendangkan tawa renyah. Alunan suara tawanya membahana ke sudut ruangan, "Tenang saja, _babe_. Biarkan saja mereka berasumsi sesukanya," Ia mengusak-usak rambut Junmyeon gemas, "Bukankah cukup aku saja yang bisa melihat kemanly-anmu, huh?" ia menggerakan alisnya ke atas ke bawah, sugestif.

Junmyeon terkekeh. Tetapi ia membalasnya dengan sama jenakanya, diikuti oleh sebuah kerlingan seduktif, "Hmmm... mau kubuktikan sekarang?

Mengerti implikasi kalimat Junmyeon, Yixing tampak salah tingkah dengan pipi merah merona. Ia menggeleng, berusaha terlihat tegas. "Tidak boleh. Kau saat ini sedang kelelahan,"

"Aku masih bisa lho—"

" _Hush_ ," ia menutup mulut Junmyeon dengan telapak tangannya, membuatnya diam seketika. "Diamlah dan mulailah tidur," ultimatumnya dengan nada absolut, tak bisa dibantah. Ia lantas menutup mata Suho dengan satu telapak tangannya yang lain.

Junmyeon bersungut-sungut dri balik tangan Yixing. Tapi tak berselang lama, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, tetapi mampu memunculkan perasaan hangat yang menyeruak relung hati.

"Besok saja ya, kau kan sedang lemas," Yixing mencoba memberi alasan. Ia merendahkan tubuh, kepalanya sengaja mendekat ke wajah Junmyeon untuk berbisik. "Bukankah akan terasa lebih menyenangkan _if we do it rough and hard_?" Nafas hangatnya yang menyapu permukaan kulit mengirim sensasi bagai sengat listrik mengaliri tubuh, "Kau tahu aku lebih menyukainya begitu,"

"Hmmm," Junmyeon menggumam. Senyum perlahan demi perlahan terbit di bibirnya, membayangkan perkataan Yixing barusan. Ia tak sabar untuk menyambut _kesenangan_ apa yang akan menunggunya di hari esok. Bersemangat, tentu saja. Ia juga punya kebutuhan untuk dipenuhi, dan _ini sudah terlalu lama._

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur," Ia akhirnya menyerah, tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merasakan rasa lelah itu makin terasa. Syuting hari ini memang berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia cukup melakukan banyak kesalahan, sehingga ia harus memperbaikinya. Junmyeon ingin menampilkan apa yang terbaik. Ia tak mau mengecewakan fans, rekan rekan cast dan kru yang juga sama-sama telah berjuang keras.

Junmyeon mendesahkan nafas panjang, membiarkan kelopak matanya yang mulai terasa berat untuk menutup.

" _Sleep well, Joonie bunny_ ,"

Sapuan Bibir Yixing di hidungnya terasa samar, mengantarnya menuju ke dekapan Dewa Morpheus. Sekali lagi ia mendesahkan nafas, penuh kenyamanan. Ia benamkan wajahnya di perut Yixing dan menggumam rendah. Kalimatnya mulai dibayangi oleh rasa kantuk yang terdengar begitu kentara.

 _"Good night, babe,"_

 _"Have a nice dream,"_

"Hmm _..you too,"_

.

Disini.

.

Hanya disini...

Di pangkuan Yixing.

 _Sempurna._

 _._

 _._

Gorden berwarna putih itu sedikit berkibar tertiup angin, memberikan akses selebar-lebarnya bagi sang bias mentari pagi untuk menyelinap masuk.

Sedetik menjadi beberapa detik. Menit lalu menit bergulir, sementara sosok pemuda di tempat tidur berbalutkan selimut itu masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Tak sedikitpun terpengaruh meski sinar menyilaukan sang surya datang menyambar wajahnya tanpa ampun. Sosok terbungkus selimut itu hanya akan menggeliat pelan atau mengganti posisi tubuh tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka mata.

Masih dengan mata tertutup, ia menjulurkan satu tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya. Keningnya bertekuk ketika ia tak menemukan apa yang cari. Tangannya merambati kasur, berusaha menemukan sumber kehagatan yang ia cari. Tubuh kekasihnya.

Tak kunjung mendapatinya, Junmyeon akhirnya membuka mata. Sedikit mengernyit dan mengerang karena tertimpa sinar mentari yang menyilaukan, ia akhirnya bangkit ke posisi duduk. Ia mengusap sudut matanya, lantas meregangkan kedua lengannya ke udara. Junmyeon menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, termasuk ke arah kamar mandi untuk memastikan eksistensi orang yang dia cari.

Setelah memastikan Yixing tidak ada di balik kamar mandi, Junmyeon menuruti instingnya untuk mencari keluar kamar.

Benar saja, detik begitu ia melangkah, indra penciumannya langsung disambut oleh aroma harum bumbu olahan, diiringi oleh suara desis penggorengan. Dapur, kemudian menjadi destinasinya.

Ketika ia mencapai ambang pintu dapur, pemandangan punggung Yixing di depan kompor dengan kedua tangan sibuk memotong-motong dan meracik sesuatu entah apa, langsung memenuhi peripheralnya.

Tersenyum tipis, Junmyeon kemudian melangkah mendekat, perlahan-lahan agar tak menimbulkan suara berarti. Detik berikutnya ia merentangkan tangan untuk mendekap tubuh kurus itu dengan kedua lengannya. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menyukai bagaimana aroma khas Yixing langsung menguar menyambutnya, berlomba-lomba memenuhi paru-parunya, sementara ia menumpukan dagunya ke bahu pria itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" protes Junmyeon. Suaranya nyaris serupa gumaman tak audibel karena bibirnya yang menempel tepat ke bahu Yixing.

"Aku buat sarapan," balas pria itu, sembari ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanya—memotong-motong sayuran, "Kenapa pagi pagi kau sudah bangun? Kemarin kau kan kelelahan,"

"Tempat tidur terasa dingin tanpamu," ujar Junmyeon. Ia lantas mengangkat kepalanya, memutar tubuh Yixing dan membawanya ke meja makan. Junmyeon menarik kursi, dan tanpa menghiraukan protesan Yixing, ia memaksanya untuk merendahkan tubuh hingga mau tak mau ia jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon," tegur Yixing.

"Yixing," beo Junmyeon, tersenyum jahil.

Yixing memutar mata, "Aku harus mengocok telur untuk sarapan,"

"Hmmm," gumam sang leader, acuh. Tanpa peduli ia meletakan kepalanya ke bahu Yixing, mengistirahatkannya disana.

"Junmyeon," panggil Yixing sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu, biarkan aku menikmatimu dulu," pinta Junmyeon, nyaris merengek agar ia bisa menghancurkan pertahanan Yixing.

Ia bisa mendengar Yixing akhirnya menghela nafas keras-keras, menyerah, "Baiklah," satu tangan pemuda China itu merangkak ke tengkuknya, memainkan helaian rambut rambutnya, "Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandangi Yixing selama beberapa saat, binar-binar di matanya mengindikasikan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Melakukan _ini,"_ Ia tak memberi kesempatan bagi Yixing untuk membalas apapun. Bibirnya mengklaim kuasa atas bibir Yixing secara otoriter, satu tangannya memegangi dagunya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengeratkan pegangan pada pinggang.

Yixing tak banyak menolak, ia justru membalas tak kalah semangat. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah melingkar di leher sang leader sebagai pegangan. Ia memiringkan kepala untuk memberi Junmyeon ruang untuk menjamah bibirnya lebih dalam. Ia mengajak bibir Junmyeon beradu, saling mengejar dan menjelajah setiap rasa manis yang tertinggal di bibir. Bibir yang bertaut mesra seolah tak cukup, gigi dan lidah pun juga diadu. Menyapu permukaan bibir satu sama lain. Menggigit hingga menghisap—

.

"Sepertinya sudah ada yang sarapan duluan, Jong."

.

Suara itu datang menginterupsi. Secara otomatis bibir mereka terpisah. Keduanya mendongakan kepala, melihat Sehun dan Jongin di ambang pintu. Satu menyandar ke pintu, sementara yang lain menekuk kedua lengan, dan mereka menyeringai bersamaan.

Sehun kembali bertanya, alisnya naik turun menggoda. "Gimana _hyung_? Kenyang makan bibir Yixing _hyung_?"

"Libidomu dikontrol dong. Kasian yixing hyung sampai megap megap gitu," Jongin yang berdiri di sebelah Sehun menambahi.

Yixing bangkit berdiri secepat kilat, membuang muka ke berlawanan arah. Meninggalkan pangkuan sang leader yang masih terduduk di kursi meja makan. Sang leader yang kini menampilkan ekspresi jengkel tidak karuan. Alisnya yang tebal mengernyit dalam, dan ia pun mendesis galak sebagai respon.

"Ey, _hyung._ Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada kami. Kalau kami tidak keburu masuk, nanti kau keterusan," Sehun membela diri, jelas ia sadar bahwa ia telah membuat sang leader sekaligus _hyung_ tersayangnya itu kesal. Well, tapi bukankah itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa?

"Sehun benar," Jongin sekali lagi menambahkan, berusaha mendukung partner in crime-nya, "Kalau sampai kalian 'mengotori' meja makan, Baginda Do Kyungsoo Hadiningrat akan mencincang tubuh kalian sampai habis,"

Manik mata Junmyeon berputar, jengah. "Ya ya ya, terima kasih atas kebaikan hati kalian, anak-anak," selorohnya acuh tak acuh.

Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sama sama... _daddy_ ,"

"Ya Tuhan, jangan memanggilku begitu!" erang Junmyeon.

"Ups sori. Aku lupa kalau kau lebih suka Yixing _hyung_ yang memanggilmu begitu," Jongin menyeringai. Lantas ia dan Sehun pun ber _high five_ , mengabaikan leader-nya yang wajahnya mulai diwarnai semu merah pekat. Mungkin karena marah atau justru karena menahan malu.

"Ayo Xing, pergi dari sini," Junmyeon cepat-cepat meraih lengan pemuda China itu untuk meninggalkan dapur. Buru-buru, tetapi masih dengan hati-hati karena Yixing masih harus berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih. Dengan wajah merona, mereka melewati dua member termudanya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memberikan sebuah desisan pamungkas, Junmyeon lantas masuk ke kamarnya bersama Yixing.

Sementara dua orang yang tengah terbahak itu lama-kelamaan mulai meredakan tawa, dan Jongin lantas menyelutuk spontan.

"Heh Hun,"

"Apa?"

Ia menangkat alis ke arah rekannya, "Menurutmu kenapa Yixing _hyung_ berjalan pincang begitu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Mmm entahlah, kakinya terluka mungkin?"

"Yang benar saja, terluka?" Jongin tampak begitu sanksi, "Coba pikirkan. Yixing hyung dan Joon _hyung_ yang haus belaian. Di kamar, berdua saja semalaman." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sehun, mata menyipit. "Menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan disana sampai Yixing _hyung_ keluar-keluar pincang begitu?"

Sehun terdiam, seolah tengah memikirkan perkataan Jongin matang-matang. Realisasi tiba-tiba datang menghantam. Ia sudah ingin menjawab, tapi dia buru buru di sela oleh sang _leader._ Suaranya menggelegar seantero _dorm_ , menitahkan petuah suci—

.

"KIM JONGIN, BERHENTILAH MENODAI PIKIRAN SEHUN ATAU KUTENDANG BOKONGMUUU!"

.

 _Oh shit._

 _._

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 _Efek sedih gara-gara jerman kalah di piala dunia :") saya dua harian badmood sumpah. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, Jerman mainnya ambyar, dan pelampiasan saya bikin fic fluffy sulay sama mencoba melanjutkan Alpha's Mate XD. Yah, semoga saja bisa segera selesai._

 _Kepada temantemanqu, para pembaca, yang sudah sudi mampir, terima kasih sudah membaca :D sampai jumpa di fiksi ngefluff sulay nan gaje berikutnya XD. **Review?** menerima kritik saran untuk perbaikan ke depan, hehe. _

* * *

.


End file.
